


“You Look Like A Smurf”

by DivergentMage



Series: H.I.V.E. Drabbles and Ficlets [18]
Category: H.I.V.E. Series - Mark Walden
Genre: Crack, Fantober 2020, Gen, I had to end it on something cracky, No beta we die like mne, Pranks, This one was planned in the dead of night, editing is for the weak, prompt: Halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:19:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27312502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DivergentMage/pseuds/DivergentMage
Summary: Halloween prank, on one very unfortunate and done Maximilian Nero.
Relationships: Laura Brand & Wing Fanchu & Otto Malpense & Shelby Trinity, Natalya | Raven & Maximilian Nero, Natalya | Raven & Wing Fanchu, Wing Fanchu & Otto Malpense, Wing Fanchu & Shelby Trinity
Series: H.I.V.E. Drabbles and Ficlets [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1929211
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	“You Look Like A Smurf”

“You know, it was unusually nice for Nero to let us have this Halloween party,” Nigel said.

“I wonder what he’s doing,” Franz mused.

* * *

_ 24 hours ago _

Raven cautiously picked up the pumpkin, careful not to touch the leaves on it. This year she had carved a rather spikey looking pumpkin, with lots of needle sharp teeth, and slits for eyes. But that wasn’t what was special about it. She had put poison oak all over it, and now whoever touched it would acquire a contagious rash. Positively villainous. Now she sneaked along the halls to put the leaves all over the handprint scanners.

* * *

Nero was suspicious. Very very suspicious. It was Mischief Night, otherwise known as Halloween Eve, and not a single horrible thing had happened to him yet. Well besides Malpense’s pumpkin prank, but then again, what did he expect? This was a school for the villains of tomorrow, and villainy was sure to happen.

* * *

Shelby crouched in the vents, watching Nero through the security cameras. “Target is on his way. Remind me again, what exactly am I going to get out of this?”

Otto’s garbled voice came through. “Because it’ll be funny, and you’ll be able to watch the whole thing? Also you lost the bet.”

Shelby sighed, “That’s reasonable, I suppose.”

* * *

Laura sat in her room, typing on her computer. “Holograms up,” she whispered quietly into a modified wristwatch. “You know he’ll kill us if he ever finds out right?”

“Oh he won’t find out, I’ve covered all of our tracks.”

“Dr. Nero traces things we haven’t even done back to us,” Wing said in the background.

“Ah don’t worry Laura, this time he’ll never know.”

Shelby’s voice came through, “And now you’ve jinxed it.”

* * *

Nero walked through the hallway. The passage did seem longer than normal, but he was probably just tired and imagining things. He finally stopped at his door. It looked a bit different? He sighed, ready for the day to be over. The giant pink bunny in his class was enough for one day. He put his hand on the scanner. It felt leafy? Something was wrong. The wall rippled, fizzed, and disappeared. He took a step. His foot landed on a pressure plate. His hand itched.  _ This isn’t the right hallway. _ A trapdoor opened beneath his feet and he fell into a pit of bright blue goop. “MALPENSE!”

* * *

“I hate to say it, but I told you so.”

“Agh, don’t make fun of me Wing. I need to plan my will for when Nero kills me.”

“You should’ve thought of that before you did it,” Wing said, letting out a quiet laugh.

“Don’t patronize me!”

* * *

Shelby sauntered over to Wing. “Nice pirate costume! So assuming that Nero and like half the teachers not showing up for the entire day is a good thing, what’s happened?”

Wing raised an eyebrow. “What makes you think I know?”

“You are literally like the only person Raven talks to, besides like, Nero, but he’s like her dad.”

Wing sighed. “Yes, Nero still looks like a Smurf, and the teachers have ‘mysteriously’ developed a rash. It really is surprising how many people touched that pumpkin.”

Shelby snickered. “Serves them right for giving us so much homework. Where’s Otto?”

Wing grinned a little. “I told him he forgot to wipe the security cameras, and now he’s in his room being paranoid.”

“Dang, I never knew you had it in you. What’s it for?”

“The prank war last week. I still have green in my hair.”

Shelby took a closer look. He did in fact still have green in his hair. She laughed a little. “Next time I need to remember something, I’m going to you.”

“Well, by the end of today, we’ll know whether or not his will is going to come into use. The twenty four hour rule, remember?”

* * *

Nero paced around the room. “Oh I should kill Malpense, but that was rather devious.” His Blackbox beeped. He flicked it open. 

“You look like a Smurf,” Raven said, before abruptly ending the call.

* * *

In the vents, Raven quietly snickered to herself and took a bite of a skull shaped cookie. It had worked perfectly.

**Author's Note:**

> Woot woot! Last fic of the month! Wow October passed fast. I may fill in some other fics later on, but I hope you enjoyed! Today's prompt was Halloween. I hope you all have a happy Halloween! I dressed up as Deceit from Sanders Sides! Kudos and comments please! I sort of lumped a bunch of other prompts in here too.


End file.
